


How to Confess 101

by murasakiiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakiiro/pseuds/murasakiiro
Summary: Hinata is crazy for Yachi and Yachi is crazy for Hinata.They don't know that.Everyone else does.





	How to Confess 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I've literally never written anything before and I also don't have talent so it's probably really shitty but I had a random urge to post on this site so this is what I present, an extremely generic story.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata really hoped he looked good. 

After he told Tanaka and Nishinoya about his huge crush on Yachi since their first year, his senpais took it upon themselves to get the two together already (seriously the mutual pining was getting on their nerves now). 

They said that a house party with everyone in the volleyball club would make for a decent atmosphere for him to (FINALLY) confess. 

Although he was nervous a few days before the party, in that moment, an hour before he had to be there, he felt fine. His best friends, seniors and alcohol were gonna be there, he was gonna be fine. 

_Right?_

___________

 

He got to Tanaka's place (he offered his house and said that his sister would buy the alcohol for them bless her soul) when he saw Yamaguchi approaching the house, without Tsukishima which was really weird but Hinata didn't question it. 

“Hey Yamaguchi”, Hinata greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hinata OH MY GOD TANAKA TOLD ME YOU'RE GOING TO CONFESS TO MY BEST FRIEND IS THAT TRUE??” Hinata had never seen Yamaguchi this outwardly excited, but that was the least of his worries right now.

All his confidence from an hour ago burned down in flames and he buried his face in his hands before muttering/whining, “Does everyone know? Tsukishima isn't letting me breathe!” He whipped his head up, eyes wide and staring at Yamaguchi before continuing, “I even got a call from Suga-san yesterday, who's in AMERICA, to wiSH ME LUCK?!” 

Yamaguchi chuckled as Hinata kept blabbering, half pitying, half enjoying Hinata's freak-out session. 

“We’re all your friends though, and we're rooting for you,” he said with a reassuring smile.

“Okay okay im okay im fi- WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME TADASHI WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LI-” Yamaguchi stopped him right there by harshly grabbing both his cheeks, forcing his mouth shut. 

“Will you relax please, we haven't even entered the house yet, let's go inside and you can have a drink and calm down?” 

“YES LET'S GO!” Hinata sprinted towards Tanaka's house, leaving Yamaguchi to just shake his head in amusement as he walks in the same direction. 

_‘This should be interesting’_ he thought to himself as he jogged a little to catch up with Hinata. 

___________

 

“About time, you late fuckers!” Tanaka's booming voice contradicted his wide grin as he welcomed Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

Hinat was about to greet Tanaka but his mouth ran dry as his eyes fell on someone behind Tanaka. 

He watched as Yachi talked animatedly with Shimizu about something he couldn't hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears (in hindsight it was probably just because of the loud music). Her hair was tied in a side ponytail, wearing a salmon-coloured dress that flowed at her waist and reached her mid-thighs. Her sneakers were a light brown, which nicely complimented and completed her entire look. 

"-ata! Hinata! Oh fucking hell that was the most whipped thing I've ever seen anyone do."

Tanaka's voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked at his and Yamaguchi's happy yet extremely amused faces. 

Out of nowhere, Nishinoya appeared behind Yamaguchi and sing-songed, "Smoochie smoochie~ Someone's in loooove~"

Hinata snapped at that, "Oh shut the fuck up come on let's go inside". 

They proceeded to then lose their shit. 

____________

 

Two shots and a glass of cranberry vodka later, Hinata was feeling nicely buzzed and happy and just bubbly in general. 

He was wiggling his fingers and moving back while trying to get Kageyama to join him on the dance floor when he almost tripped on someone. 

He caught himself and whipped around a little too fast, resulting in him stumbling a bit right into Yachi. 

She grabbed him by the shoulders and laughed at his state but eventually calmed down and smiled widely at him. 

"Hinata! It's so good to see you, we haven't really spoken at all since you got here."

"Definitely not because I'm nervous hahaha!!!!!"  
Hinata instantly regretted his entire existence and almost ran away, but settled on taking another sip (a huge gulp that was not weird at all) of his drink.

Yachi gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, what did I say? Lmao sorry I'm drunk you know, haha don't really remember much of what I'm saying or doing," he replied while rethinking all his life decisions and if they're the reason he had to see a day where he actually had to resort to saying 'lmao' out loud. 

"No doubt of course, hey wanna grab a shot together?" Yachi offered. 

"Absolutely, let's go."

As they were walking towards the kitchen, he spotted Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamaguchi smiling at him encouragingly and giving him thumbs-ups. 

He rolled his eyes at them and continued walking behind Yachi, looking at her back when his eyes started to slowly drop down to the curve of her back, to her ass that swayed as she walked, her dress accentuating her movements. He wished he could just slam her against the wall right here and-

_Nope. What the fuck._

He could feel his entire face and neck burning at his own drunken thoughts that he had to shake his head and slap his cheeks to clear his mind of. 

"Hinata are you okay? Can you even do another shot, I really think you shouldn't-"

"Nope I'm good I swear."

"Okay then."

"Alright then."

He could now hear his friends snickering in the background and he just kind of wanted to sprint on the highway. 

_______________

 

**Yachi's POV**

Only Shimizu knew that she was planning on confessing to Hinata today at the party. 

She'd been thinking of ways and places to finally do it when the message for this party came like a blessing to her. 

Her plan was simple; grab Hinata's attention, drink with Hinata, and find the right moment. 

She wasn't a fool and right now, as she turned around, she could see the first part of her plan working at she noticed Hinata's slightly glazed eyes and bright face (thank god she wore this dress, it always had her back).

The second part was about to move the plan forward and her heart was going to die but she was determined. 

Today had to be the day. 

_______________

 

**Hinata's POV**

After that last shot, all his senses were thrown out the window and he was dancing his heart out with Yachi and it was the happiest he'd ever felt. 

Yachi seemed to be out of it too by now, just feeling herself and having fun without a care in the world. 

"I'm 'onna go grab something to eat, be back in a minute alriiight?" Yachi slurred to Hinata and he just nodded at her before continuing to dance. 

"The kitchen is pretty empty right now, seems like a good time to talk to her alone~" someone whispered in his ear, startling him. He turned around to see Tanaka grinning stupidly and almost screamed at him for scaring him, but then his brain processed what he had just heard and his face broke into a smile. 

"Yeah! Right now is perfect, isn't it? Alone time in the kitchen is perfect yes yes I'm gonna go right now and tell her! Thanks, SENPAI!!"

He didn't wait for a reply as he quickly downed another shot and headed for the kitchen. 

_'I have really high tolerance YAY,'_ he thought as he entered and saw Yachi struggling with a slice of pizza that wouldn't detach from the rest. 

"Let me help," he said as smoothly as he could, and swaggered to the counter.

"Please do, I'm starving and this slice is getting on my nerves."

He grabbed the slice from her hands, but in the process their fingers brushed and Hinata's hypersensitivity to her touch made him weak at the knees. 

As he handed her the pizza, she held it up in front of his face. 

"What?"

"Have a bite."

"I can just take another slice you don't ne-"

"Just have a bite, I'm trying to create a moment."

Hinata, although confused, wasn't one to argue much over pizza being given to him, so he did as he was told.

He moved his head forward and felt Yachi place her fingers under his chin. It made Hinata quite literally weak at the knees and he fell, just about managing to stay on his knees with the help of the counter. 

"Woah there, had too much to drink didn't you? Here, let's sit down and eat." 

It felt natural and felt weirdly homely as they sat in the middle of the kitchen and ate together, and in that moment, Hinata felt a sudden urgency to confess. It was like vomit, he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"IreallylikeyouYachi."

"HinataIhavefeelingsforyou."

Both of them, mouths full of pizza, blurted out what they were really feeling in the moment, but didn't really catch what the other said. 

"Sorry what?" Yachi asked incredulously, hoping that she heard right. 

"...I really really like you, have since you taught me in our first year," Hinata said, eyes on the floor. 

"Hinata…"

"It's okay if you don't, I just thought I should fina-" he was interrupted when he felt Yachi's hands curl around his neck, making him lose balance and fall back. 

Hinata was lying down on his back, Yachi on top of him, face tucked in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

"I've liked you too. You helped me become confident and be sure of myself, your positivity has impacted my life so much, how I am right now is all because you, the literal sun, entered my life when I needed it the most," Yachi mumbled into his neck.

His eyes wide, he pushed Yachi by the shoulders to look her in the eye, not sure if this was really happening. 

"Are you serious right now? Will you actually be my girlfriend?" His voice trembled, and he feared that she could feel his heart pounding. 

What Yachi did next took his breath away. Literally. 

She bent down and he felt a pair of lips gently land on top of his, mostly just a peck. His eyes widened in surprise, before he shut them and pushed off the floor in order to meet her lips halfway in a proper kiss. 

It was short, she pulled back to look into his eyes, to make sure he understood. 

When he sat up, grabbed her neck and kissed her again, deep, she knew he knew. 

"IT'S OFFICIAL PEOPLE! HINAYACHI HAS BECOME A REALITY!!"

The two of them sprung apart, startled by the loud scream. It took them a few seconds to realise what was going on. 

Nishinoya had been spying on them through the window, had announced their relationship to everyone in the house and was now shrieking with laughter at their confused and flustered expressions.

When he regained his senses, Hinata pouted and whined loudly. 

"Senpai! You ruined the moment! We were having a moment and you completely ruine-"

Before he could complete his sentence, he heard angelic laughter coming from Yachi. He looked at her to see her clutching her stomach, also laughing uncontrollably. 

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked. A small smile started to grow on his lips as he started to find this situation they were in, quite amusing. 

"It's just-" she stopped to breathe and calm down. "Your face is really stupid looking when you're pouting like that, all flustered AND angry," she said as she started laughing again, but fondly this time. 

"Really? You couldn't have said something cheesy?" he said, despite the chuckle that left him. 

Yachi tried to say something but couldn't stop control her giggles.

He couldn't help but snake his arms around her waist and hug her close. She hugged him back, and they heard a series of awwws and a few whoops coming from their friends. 

"Get a room you two!", they heard someone say, but they weren't paying attention to anyone anymore, lost in each other's presence. 

It didn't matter to them, not in that moment. 

In that moment, it was just the two of them. 

In that moment, they were truly content with how everything turned out.

In that moment, they were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can help me make this fanfic better, please let me know because I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Thanks for reading! ♡( ◡‿◡ )


End file.
